117562-merge-warhound-and-entity-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content This is like saying a raider doesn't have a higher opinion of wildstar raids than someone who doesn't raid. Yes, it does matter. Yes, I am more qualified. It's not like I said I was god's gift to earth or the best pvper of all time, I simply stated that I am way more experienced than just about everyone else on here, and I speak for the majority (laugh minority) of the players that have taken the time to understand the game. I'm not even looking for perfect pvp, I'm looking for acceptable pvp. PvP that follows high standards (tm Tony Rey) and ATTRACTS rather than REPELS people from this game. I think you should enjoy things, but I think that they need to find a way to merge the servers and put in place things like open world pvp ZONES instead of servers. Quite frankly Carbine doesn't have to listen to anyone's opinions. But they have a choice, they can listen to the opinions of the massive amounts of people that have left this game because of poor PvP, or they can listen to the vocal minority (meta majority) who are settling with this sorry state because they find some parts of it fun. Events elsewhere crumble? What do you mean? Like PvP events on that one European Megaserver PvP megaserver that everyone left that is about 1-2 months ahead of warhound? The reasons your event succeeded on Warhound is because the only people that even care about world PvP are the ONES ON WARHOUND. People have been drooling at the mouth for some semblance of PvP for so long that even a zerg of epic proportions is better and more novel than waiting on yet another 15-30 minute walatiki temple queue. I'm just going to quote you on this from now on, "Warhound World PvP is our shit, and we enjoy it. We don't care how bad it stinks, but since we're the only one's with the shit, we're proud of it!" Like I was saying before, If CRB decides that the direction they want to take Wildstar PvP is a sorry excuse for world pvp full of people that don't mind zerging on the weekends, then so be it. The last 20 people that are actually good at PvP and want the game to succeed will probably find a better game. They can listen to you all they want, but like we've seen over the last 6 months, CRB should probably stop listening to the players that are still around and start listening to the players that have left. "Our dedicated PvP community." Such a joke for a game with the potential and initial launch hype that Wildstar had. | |} ---- I don't really find dailies to be any sort of fun / amusing on a PvP or PvE server, do you? They're dailies, after all. | |} ---- ---- This thread is about a merger of entity/warhound, which we've made clear we disagree with. As for growing the game I mentioned in my initial post: "Once we start getting the PVP season going correctly it'll be huge for us." Carbine has mentioned they'll amp up advertising again after drop 3 squashes the bugs. They need to open up the trial accounts FAR more as I'm constantly looking for codes. A $60 game +sub is a hurdle for some people who haven't tried the game. The warhound community has pushed hard with a cross faction leveling circle that has grown enormously in just a few days. Many of which are brand new players! Our events have been continually successful, and we've stabilized after a shaky period when transfers went only one way. There's more, but this thread isn't about growing wildstar. It's about an awful suggestion to merge servers that would kill the game. | |} ---- I don't think high rated arena is a good selling point for what works for PvP in this game. But I have done world pvp in this game. I am high rated in arenas. I am high rated in rbgs. I have spent a lot of time in practice battlegrounds. I do have 4 characters above 2200 that lets me see it from multiple perspectives as far as class balance etc. I'm pretty sure that's a good qualification of having a respectable opinion about pvp. | |} ---- ---- People do have a choice, but they deserve better. They're paying 15 bucks a month without even acknowledgement about a Lead PvP Developer. We wouldn't even be having this conversation if this game could sustain a population that permits having more than the bare minimum of servers with rulesets. What are your better solutions for growing Wildstar? That's what this post is all about, you know. | |} ---- Dailies are dailies. Dailies on a PvP server are more fun and have more variety on a PvP server than a PvE one. You missed the point of my post though, I was pointing out that the majority do not want to merge PvP and PvE servers. | |} ---- Because 2200 rating means all his ideas are good ones. | |} ---- then why are you suggesting what would make a part of the population quit entirely? | |} ---- Like the masses that have left this game in droves because of opinions that I share? If all CRB is listening to is the remaining players, then that's very unfortunate, indeed. The majority that are posting in the forums in this thread. Not the majority that are not playing this game at the moment because there's nothing to do / nothing to play with. Not the majority that have cancelled their subs. Not the majority of people that have sent me PMs saying that they would love to have their guilds merged onto one server. That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it? There are plenty of things that would make the pvp population quite entirely... Gear imbalance, win trading, exploits, lack of CRB care for PvP, yet still people like DiabolicalPie remain to rally those battered housewives who stil lwant to try and find pvp fun in this game. I honestly don't think that people would quit in droves. I think they would simply stay where they have been, and that's patiently waiting for drop 3 or in instanced pvp. Do you really think that there is an active world pvp community? There isn't. There is a group of people that enjoy organized weekend events. Events that have just happened to include world pvp. No it means I actually play the game instead of just troll the forums. 2200 rating comes from time and experience, not ungodly pvp skillz. Whatever your problem is with me, I suggest you end it and start posting content that relates to the discussion at hand. I'm fully aware that not all of my ideas are well-liked, but I'm certainly keen on opening forums for discussion like this very post. IF you asked me now I would say that they should merge the servers with the promise of having open world pvp dedicated zones in the next drop, with meaningful pvp objectives. Maybe even some PvP dailies, so that those of us that don't care for killing spiders for an hour get some dailies that are bearable. | |} ---- Yeah, and we're currently talking on the WoW forums. And I have no issue with you, personally. So playing the victim is unnecessary. | |} ---- not all population, just a part of it. The same way that a part of the population will never return or even look at this game if PvP servers get removed. So simply what you're suggesting is to choose a slow death over a possibility at life. | |} ---- okay buddy good talk The 15 people that play this game for ganking in open world pvp will be unhappy, I'm sure. But everything else you can do on a PvE server by simply flagging. The game's strong points are instanced pvp, making the entire threat of pvp population leaving a moot point. What I'm suggesting is a merge of the entire NA population to foster growth and community by eliminating the bigger blocks such as not being able to raid cross realm, not being able to arena cross realm, and having split AH/CX. What I'm suggesting is a place where new players can play together with other new players, influencing them to stick with the game instead of logging off / switching servers after playing in the ghost town. I'm suggesting a merge where people like Diabolicalpie's events garner THE ENTIRE NA populace, instead of just those on Warhound. I'm suggesting breathing life into a game that's plagued to dwindle until changes are made. Then maybe, in the future, they can add a world PvP zone, OR OR OR best case scenario they can reopen Warhound and offer free transfers, as Entity isn't big enough to handle all the players that this game is going to attract once necessary changes are made. | |} ---- I think the most important question would be the name Enhound or Wantity? :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- it's a good idea for those preferring pve. Those that love pvp would rather move games than be forced onto a pvp server. | |} ---- I disagree, I don't prefer pve, I'm just saying there was no noticeable difference between Warhound and Entity other than a population and economy, both of which were in Entity's favor. There was no sense of urgency in the leveling zones, so I'm not seeing what you feel so strongly about. Personally I think everyone who says I could never play on a PVE server is full of malarkey, if Wildstar had launched without PVP servers you'd still be playing. | |} ---- not really. I'm following the development of Warhammer, a PvP servers only MMO. I don't intend to stay if my server gets taken away. | |} ---- ---- So you're saying you would never have even given Wildstar a look if it was PVE only from the start? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Not recover in terms of population, but we certainly stopped caring about it :D | |} ---- Look. You have your opinion - and that's fine. I agree with you in that World PvP leveling doesn't really exist right now. We all know this. But you know what? We'd rather be on a server where the thrill of world pvp is a possibility; where people aren't always safe doing dailies. It makes the grind a little less terrible. Also, because we all have the same interests in doing world pvp, setting up events for world battles is more viable than on a PvE server. In my opinion, THAT'S where I've had most of my fun - in world events inhabiting different maps. So, just because you think that world pvp doesn't exist in some capacity doesn't mean that there aren't other people enjoying it in other ways. All I can say is this: have fun on the PvE server. We'll keep enjoying our PvP server in the meantime. | |} ---- ---- I don't believe I've done this, I merely stated what I saw after being on both servers with all my toons and on that note I'll bow out. | |} ---- Such a clever rodent. I see "The Fherrit," also likes your post. #conspiracy | |} ---- FWIW, I didn't feel you personally did this Sno, however the general gist of Weasel's post applies to more debates I've seen than not. Its a nod to the general tendency of people to say "The Tribe I belong to is superior because....therefore I am to be envied and you pitied". Again that's not a comment at you, but it is often the sort of posturing I've seen in a great many gaming forums. B) :ph34r: Weasel...Eclips is catching on. Suggest resorting to thread derailing tactic # 17 (or #9 if we want to run a riskier track). :ph34r: | |} ---- This wasn't directed at you at all :P It's just what a lot of the PvE vs PvP (or PvP merge with PvE) threads seem to become, and I just didn't want to miss out on all of the fun. Quick, attempt to blend in with the rest of the Mustelids. | |} ---- ok cool, you know skunks are Mustelids too, right? :) http://www.stevekemper.net/skunk_man_23063.htm | |} ---- When I'm not a chainsaw wielding Mustelid hopped up on caffeine then I revert to my other Mustelid persona http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEdBndu0YUM | |} ---- TBH I was just in Ilium at 2250 central time it was not what I would call populated at all. The place where the PVPers used to hang out near the obstacle course there were 5 people including me and I went up the stairs to people jumping by that wall :( | |} ---- I was told that the only other English guild that was PvP based transferred off to Jabbit yesterday. Now the only way to even get a 20 man for the new content is work very closely with French people. My guildies will learn French I guess :D And yet I still wouldn't want to lose the pvp ruleset. Hence I'm not on Jabbit. | |} ---- ---- congratulations on your broad sweeping generalizations, perhaps those of us currently playing on a pve server are doing so because the population and economy are better on said pve server. fwiw all my toons are pvp flagged and stay that way. | |} ---- PvP try hard much? It must be very difficult to keep tkstorm up and chain cc someone 4-5x while have an absorb shield on much skill such Wow. Good luck with your 2015 Wildstar esport goals. | |} ----